223rd Hunger Games
by A'nomynous'94
Summary: The hunger Games are here once again and this year its going to be exiting. With Gamemakers making his life a misery and 23 other tributes hunting him down, young Gunnar Fairbane will have fight for his own survival. Rated T because its the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

223rd Hunger Games

"Gunnar Fairbane"

I replay those words through my head as I am rising up into the arena. Those two words changed my life forever. If only that stupid bitch Valeria Lapworth from the capitol didn't call my name I wouldn't be in this position. I wouldn't have to go into the arena and fight to the death. There is no chance in hell that I'm going to come out alive.

All I am it a sixteen year old kid from District twelve. I don't have any alliances in there. The careers this year are all brutes. My only luck is to find a hammer. I'm good with a hammer, I use one in the mines back in twelve. I'm pretty decent with one, the best in the district actually.

The sunlight hits my eyes and it takes a minute to adjust to it. Once I get a look at the arena my mouth falls open. We are, what seems to be the Capitol. Buildings were all over the place and the Cornucopia was in the middle of a lake. One thing, the lake is frozen. That's going to cause some trouble for us all.

I look around the circle and I lay my eyes on my district partner Eta Naysmith. She looks ready to run. Her long golden hair was put into a high ponytail and her light blue eyes were full of energy ready to get out.

I run a hand through my dark brow locks and then rub my dark blue, almost black eyes before getting ready to make a run for it.

"Welcome to the two hundred and twenty third annual hunger games. Let the games begin" came a deep voice. The minute countdown starts. I search all the items on the floor and then I lay my eyes on it. A hammer up against a medium sized bag. That's what I'm going for.

The countdown is coming to an end. I count the last couple seconds before the horn blows. I take off across the ice. I see people coming from all direction but I ignore them, I need to get to the hammer then I'll be fine.

I turn to Eta's direction and I suddenly see her slip on the ice. I stop in my tracks and watch her. She is struggling to get up but she can't. I debate with myself to run and help but I'm too late. A knife goes into her chest as she got to her knees then she falls back down. Blood covered the ice and then the first cannon goes off.

Bang!

I snap back and I turn and carry on running. I reach the weapon, I pick it up then pick up the bag and sling it over my shoulder. As I turn I see the district seven girl run at me with a mace in her hand. I don't think, I just swing my arms and hit the hammer into the side of her head.

Bang!

I watch her body fall to the floor and blood starts pouring out of her head and staining the ice, freezing instantly. I just killed someone, me. A boy from twelve just killed someone.

I am brought out of thought of someone shouting, "NO!" I turn and see the boy from seven running at me. I don't react in time and he tackles me to the floor. We both slide across the ice and through the pool of blood I just caused, I feel it stickiness on my hand, the warm liquid mixed with the gold ice felt horrible.

"You killed her" he shouted in my face as he held me by the throat. In his other hand was a knife against my cheek. I see a tear fall down his cheeks, he must have really liked her.

"I'm sorry" is all I say. His eyes goes wide and his face gets replaced with anger.

"Sorry…sorry isn't going to bring her back is it" he shouted.

"You will see her soon" I reply. I raise the hammer and look at her face once more before bringing it down on the back of his head. He screams in pain before collapsing on me and his cannon goes off.

Bang!

I push the dead body of-of me and climb to my feet. I look around and I see about eleven bodies on the floor, including the two from seven. I spot the careers picking through the bags in the cornucopia.

My heart picks up and I turn and make a run towards the buildings.

* * *

><p>I make it into a building and climb to the roof straight away. I look over the edge and see that I'm close enough to see the cornucopia but hidden away from anyone's view. I look up into the bright sky, not even an hour and eleven people dead already.<p>

Two of those people killed by me. I'm not a killer, to tell you the truth I didn't think I would make it this far in the games. I was sure I was going to be a bloodbath victim.

Then Eta pops into my head. Poor girl, she was so sweet and kind. She didn't even get a chance to fight for herself. We were going to be allies but decided that when the time comes we will have to try and kill each other and it would just make it hard.

I look out and I can see the air ships coming to collect the bodies. The careers are long gone. I watch as they lower a claw type thing and pick the bodies up like some dumb arcade game.

It makes me feel sick and before I know it I'm throwing my guts up over the side of the building. I sling myself down onto the roof floor and the reality of what just happened hits me. I feel my eyes tear up and a few stray tears fall down my cheek.

I have just taken two people's lives. How the fuck could I do that. These games are sick and they have changed me already. I throw my hammer across the flat roof top and curl up into a ball.

Bang!

I jump in surprise as another cannon goes off. I turn around and look towards the cornucopia, the bodies are gone and all that's left are the blood stains. Suddenly I'm throwing up again, this time it's just stomach acid and it burns my throat.

After, my throat feels red raw and every time I breathe it stings. I need water, I need food but where can I get some?

Then I remember the bag I picked up. I swing of my shoulder and open it up. The contents are rope, some dried meat and crackers. A bottle of iodine to clean the water and a metal flask. A sleeping bag and a small knife, aswel as a small box of matches.

Great, at least I can clean the water if I get some and I have a sleeping bag.

* * *

><p>A couple hours have passed and I haven't stood up once. I'm actually scared to, if I stand up I know I'm just going to fall back down. The sun is setting and a couple birds fly overhead.<p>

I go into my bag and pull out a piece of dried meat and a cracker before shoving them in my mouth. I pull out my sleeping bag and crawl into it. I will look for water tomorrow.

I lie down and close my eyes, trying to block all of today's thought's out. Within a couple minutes I'm out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I wake the next morning to see blue skies and the sun beaming down right over me. I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. Must be around mid-day telling from the sun's position. I climb out of the sleeping bag and stand up before looking around and stretching my arms.

Another cannon went off last night. Woke me up from a horrible dream. I dreamt that I got chased by the two seven kids and thy chased me through a wood. Suddenly the trees started falling. They came crashing down all around me. I closed my eyes and waited for them to stop falling. Once I open them I turn to the two seven kids and realise something horrible. Standing in their positions were giant dog mutts.

I try to move but I'm paralyzed out of fear. The mutts come closer and closer until there breathing right down my neck. The mutts stood on their back legs like a creature that people use to talk about before the ark age…what were they called. That's it ware wolves.

The girl one raises her claw and she brings it down across my chest. I tried to cry out in pain but I just couldn't. Then the male does the same. They start taking turns at tearing me apart. I open my mouth but no cries come out.

They then stopped and turned, I followed there gaze. My eyes widened when I noticed my sister Kal standing there. Her light blonde hair blowing in the wind. Her face was emotionless, like she had no soul. The wolf mutts walked over and as they went to pounce on her in woke up from the cannon.

After falling asleep again I didn't dream. I was too scared to.

I roll my sleeping bag back up and place it in the bag before swinging the bag over my shoulder. Time to find some water and food. I left through the little door that led to the roof. On my way I picked up the blood stained hammer.

On my way down I didn't notice the rooms around the house. They were all empty though so I ignore them all and leave through the front door.

* * *

><p>It's been around and hour since I left the house. I had been like a spy, dodging around buildings and jumping in bushes at the slightest noise. I have just dived in bush when I heard footsteps from the next street over.<p>

I tighten my grip on the hammer and listen as the voice come closer. It's the careers, there the only ones who have the guts to walk around carelessly. I stay hidden and watch as they walk on by.

Once I know for certain they had gone I jump out the bush and look in the direction they went. I spot them about fifteen houses down. I look ahead and my eyes widen and a smile grows on my face at the sight. There is a giant park on the other side of the building facing me.

I don't think, I just run forward, not taking any notice if the careers hear me. I reach the other side of the street and run into the field. The grass was covered in frost and the trees were leaf less. My ears perk up and I hear running water.

I run in the direction and stop dead in my tracks when I notice the scene in front of me. The small twelve year old girl from nine was getting attacked by the brute from four. I look at her face, it's full of horror. She reminds me of Kal.

I look to the boy, he has a sword in his hand. Before I know it I'm running forward, my hammer held up above my head. The boy turns and see me. He smiles before running forward. We clash our weapons together before withdrawing them.

I turn to the girl, "Run" I shout. She doesn't hesitate, she runs and I'm left with the guy from four, "Trying to kill an innocent girl" I say.

"Innocent, nobody is innocent in here. Were all out to win it and the only way to do that is to kill" he replied. He doesn't have any hair, he is bald with a scar running across the side and his eyes are, what seem to be black, "I know you have already killed. I watched as you caved the girl from sevens head in and after, doing the same to the boy".

We start circling each other. I can picture the two from seven, all the blood that covered me. I feel my stomach churning but I need to be strong. I had to kill them or it would have been me, "Like you said 'Were all in it to win it and the only way to do that is to kill' so goodbye" I take another swing but he dodges, only by a little.

He grunts in anger and lunges forward with the sword. I easily dodge to the side. I don't know what's come over me, it has to be the games. They have changed me and not for the good.

"You will have to try harder than that" I said before smiling. He grunts again and swings, aiming for my neck. It misses by a couple inches. Before he has time to withdraw I run forward and hit him in his stomach with the hammer.

He doubles over in. I turn and look at him, "I'm sorry" I say before bringing the hammer down on to the back of his head. He cries out before falling to the ground. I can actually see the dent in his skull.

Bang!

His cannon fires and that one more down. I have killed three people. Three innocent lives that were just trying to survive. I look in the direction where the girl ran but she is long gone.

I sigh and follow the sound of the water. This killing thing is pretty easy when it comes to it. I don't enjoy killing but when it comes down to saving your own life you just go for it. If that makes me sick in the head then so be it but everyone else is thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p>I come across the water. It is a small stream running through the park. I look into my reflection and I scream at the sight. I have blood splattered over it I quickly throw myself into it and scratch at my face, getting the blood off.<p>

While I'm in there I decide to pull out my flask and full it up before putting a drop of iodine in it. I have to wait half an hour before I can drink it so I get out the stream and decide to walk around.

I walk for about half an hour then I take a rest on a small wooden bench. I wonder who is sitting in this position in the capitol right now. I wonder what mum and Kal are doing back in twelve. There most likely eating lunch or something.

"There's one"

I spin my head around and see the career pack running full speed towards me. I start to panic. Oh god, what do I do. I look around frantically before running of in the opposite direction. I'm lucky I am a fast runner.

I can still hear them chasing me while I'm running through the streets. The girls are laughing their heads off at something. I turn down an alley way, I bet all cameras are on me at the moment.

At the end of the alley way I start to panic more. There is a fence, a big fence. I can't climb it. I'm not good at climbing at all. I look around and then I spot it. A small window that leads to the basement of the house next to me.

I bend down and quickly open it before sliding myself through it. I land on the inside and fall to the floor, listening to the careers. The rooms dark and hollow, any movement will echo and they will know I'm here.

"I'm sure he went this way" said a girl.

"He must have climbed the fence" said one of the boys.

"We will find him" said another boy. I hear their footsteps get quieter as they leave. I get up and dust of my still damp clothes before walking around. There is a faint light coming from the window but that's about it.

I get to my hand and knees and move around like that. If I can't see then I can feel. I feel around for over ten minutes until I feel a door. I stand and slowly open it.

I go through and look up the stairs, it's much easier to see in here as the light from outside will shine through. I climb the stairs and turn the corner at the top.

"Get out"

I suddenly stop in my tracks. The girl I saved before is standing there. She is holding a knife in front of her and some blood was over her clothes. She has short blonde hair in a small ponytail and has light green eyes.

"I can't…the careers are out there" I said. Suddenly she fall to the floor shaking. I walk over and bend down in front of her, "What's wrong?" I ask her.

"T-the careers a-are going to g-et m-me" she said. I place a hand on her back and stroke it.

"They won't get you" I replied. She stops shaking and looks up. I can see tears in her eyes, "I promise". Suddenly my brotherly instincts show. She looks a lot like Kal.

Suddenly she flings herself at me and wraps her arms around my neck. I hesitate at first but I hug her back. This is how I hug Kal whenever she is scared, "What sure name?" I ask.

"Venia Stone" she replied.

"Well Venia Stone, stay with me and I will protect you. I will try my best to make sure you get out alive" I say. She is just a little girl and president Snow has sent her in here to die. He is sick, I want to kill him. Send him in here and I will do it easily.

"B-but, what a-about y-you?" she asks.

"I am not scared of death. I will happily for someone as sweet and kind as you are" I replied. She pulls away and smiles, "Have you got water?" I ask. She nods.

"I'll show you" she replies before dragging me up to the second floor. She pulls me into a room and I notice there are three big bags, a couple knives and plenty of food and about three bottles of water. I also notice a small tent set up in the middle.

"Wow" I say.

"Thanks" is all she says before pushing me over to the bags. She passes me a bottle of water and some meat and crackers.

"Thank you…I'm guessing your good at hunting then" I said before taking a bite out of the meat. It's better than the dried me I had last night. She must have caught it herself.

"Yep" she says before taking a bite. I watch as she does so, she even eats like Kal. A smile grows on my face. She looks up at me, "What?" she asks. I just shake my head and smile wider before going back to eating.

* * *

><p>A couple hours passed and me and Venia have gotten to know more about each other. She has three younger brother triplets back home. She loves working out in the field and she is really good with a scythe. She showed me a couple moves, she almost as good as I am with a hammer.<p>

I told her how my life was back in twelve, she was upset when I told her parts of it but she got over it. Now we are both lying in the tent. She is curled up against my side fast sleep. I can't seem to sleep. I don't know who else is dead.

Then I hear the national anthem play. I slowly get up making sure not to disturb Venia and climb out the tent. I get up to the roof and I watch as they show who died today. The boy from four and that's it. There was the eleven from last night, plus the one in the middle of the night. There is about ten of us left.

Wow. Fourteen people dead in just two days. I have a feeling it could be over in the next two days. Plus with only one person dead today the capitol will get bored. Something bad I going to happen tomorrow.

I climb back down and go back into the tent and lie down. Venia curled back up to me before we both drifted off into a sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Hate it? Review!

**P.s. **Oh my god! I just realised that this will be like a four or five chapter story…unless I include the victory tour. Then there will be the sequel…that one is going to be long.


End file.
